


You'll remember you belong to me

by LivinTheCoffeeLife



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gay, Gwash is also pretty hardcore, M/M, Multi, Runaway AU, aaron burr is always salty and hot, charles Lee is a dick bag, george III is a sassy piece of trash, george III is literally a smol babe and needs protecting, gwash is a muffin baby, hamilton doesn't shut up, like super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinTheCoffeeLife/pseuds/LivinTheCoffeeLife
Summary: King George III did not want to be king, he just wanted to be left alone. So he ran. Somehow he ends up helping the rebel Americans his home and castle had been fighting against. How did this even happen?





	1. Everything is legal in New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and this story on tumblr as well @livinthecoffeelife

*KING GEORGE THE THIRD: MISSING*

It had been seven months since the headline had traveled all across the globe. Many were panicked and many were celebrating. King George on the other hand, well he just folded the newspaper back up and took a drink from his cup. 

He was currently seated in a dark pub in the middle of New Jersey. The King had travelled secretly to the colonies. All on his own. It had taken a lot of work for him to plan all this but so far it had went rather well.

George didn't want to be the king of England. He just wanted to be left alone. His advisors had always pushed him and made decisions before he had any say. While it was said that the king made all the decisions this was not true for George. As a young man of twenty, his advisors didn't believe him ready for the control of king. 

But then again, it's not like he had really wanted the job in the first place. So George had snuck out of the castle in the dead of night after months of planning and boarded a ship to the Americas. 

He had decided to stay in New Jersey for a time. This area was completely under rebel control. Oh what they would do if they found out that the precious King George III was in their little town. 

He smiled. He stood up and put a few coins on the table, he silently left to pub to walk two blocks to a quaint bookshop called "Otto's biographies" where he had recently been hired.

George had first found the little place out of luck and had wondered in because the name was rather funny. The owner had hired him almost immediately. Otto hadn't been subtle as to why he had hired him either. Otto was not a handsome or small man by anyone's standards, and quite frankly was rather terrifying. He lost a lot of business and had a hard time hiring because people were scared of him. So when George had asked about the job, Otto had turned around and said "you're handsome enough people will definitely come in so you're hired." 

It had taken George by surprise but he had accepted it. He rather liked Otto as well, he was a kind man who's wife made very good sweets. She was a stout woman who stood a little taller than George himself. Which wasn't hard to do at his height of 5'3.

He got paid rather well and they gave him a spare room and food in his belly. They were kind. They also opposed the crown and had been happy when they heard the news of the Kings disappearance. They had asked him about it once and George had had a hard time not busting a gut in their foyer. 

He liked them. They were good people. Like a family to him. George's own parents hadn't been very loving, his father was always off doing things a proper king should and his mother always at parties and with her lady friends. Neither of them had time to spend with a child. 

It was nice to be treated like family for once, sometimes George could fool himself into thinking he'd always been a peasant. But most of the time his royal roots took over and made it hard to do things. The first time he'd been asked to clean he'd been at a loss. His confusion had been made apparent and Mrs. Otto had explained what to do. He'd hated it. But after two months of living here he'd had a grand time. 

The bell above the shop door gave a small chime as it was opened. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" George asked as a man in the rebels blue uniform walked in. "Are you the owner of this establishment?" The man had asked.

"No sir, but if you want I can go fetch him from the back for you?" George told him. "No I'm sure you'll do just fine." The man said to him.

"I'm sorry what?" George was suddenly grabbed the the arm and hauled out the shop door. "Sir I must protest! Can you at least tell me what you need before you handle me like someone's livestock!" George stated rather angrily. How dare this peasant grab him like this. Mannerless pig.

It seemed that the soldier had been shocked by his words of protest. "Boy you listen here, you cannot speak to a general such as I as if you are my better. You are but a book clerk and I could have you put on the streets faster than you can say sorry." 

George looked the proclaimed general in the eye. "Where are you taking me and if you need my assistance out of the shop at least leave a note for my employer. I would rather not lose my job due to a mannerless general." George had no fear of this man. He had a feeling that the title meant less than what the man wanted it to mean. 

The general narrowed his eyes. "George what do you think you are doing with this soldier and not behind the counter!" An angry should from Mrs. Otto interrupted what the general might have said. 

"Hello madam, my name is General Charles Lee, I have been sent by Washington to bring a young man who can read to help us with something while stationed here for the next few months." Lee explained.

Mrs. Otto came closer. "So you think you can just waltz into my husbands store and take our only boy without telling us in the middle of his work!" Mrs. Otto was many things. And frightening was near the top of the list. 

General Lee backed off a little, dropping his arm in alarm. "I'm sorry madam I wasn't even thinking. Would it be possible to borrow your son for the rest of the afternoon? I can have one of our men come and work his hours for you if you like." He had obviously not expected this woman of all things to put him in his place. 

Mrs. Otto huffed in annoyance at the man. "I'm not their son sir, I'm just a live in worker." George said softly, eyes aimed at the ground. Mrs. Otto suddenly slapped his arm, "Don't be stupid boy, we don't have any children and over the past two months you have more than become a son to Jack and I".

George's face flushed slightly. "Yes ma'am." General Lee cleared his throat and looked at the two expectedly. "Well can we use the boy or not?" He said rudely .

Mrs. Otto glared. "If George Washington needs our boy he can borrow him. I expect him back tomorrow at the latest to check in. And you better send over a soldier boy who can read well enough to stock our shelves and strong enough to carry boxes." General Lee nodded his consent and grabbed George's arm once more. 

"Please refrain from touching me, I'm sure I can walk just fine beside you." George huffed out. Lee dropped his arm and started off in a brisk pace. George had to jog to keep up.

"What exactly does General Washington want with me?" George panted out after ten minutes of trying to keep up with the taller man. "You'll find out when we get there boy."

George panted a sigh. If he was still in England this man would have lost his head the moment he grabbed his arm. George was relieved when they entered the house that General Washington was residing in during his stay. 

"Lieutenant-General Lee, I see you've returned." Said a younger man carrying a small stack of parchment. "I also see you've brought a young man with you. Come along the General is waiting." The man said and started walking down a hall.

A few moments later and George entered an office with two people in it. "Ah yes, lieutenant-general, I see you found a young man such as I requested. Hello son, my name is George Washington, the man to my side is our French ambassador Marquis de Lafayette, the man who brought you in here is my aide de camp Alexander Hamilton. So who might you be?" George stared at Washington for a moment.

"George King. My name is George King, and if I may ask sir, why was I suddenly and roughly might I add, pulled from my job and brought here?" George asked. Washington paused momentarily. "Mr. Lee, did you not kindly inform young Mr. King what he would be helping us with?" 

"Well sir I thought that you would want to tell him, I apologize for not informing him." Lee stood a little straighter when addressing his commander. George raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He said, Washington, Hamilton, and Lafayette all stared at the young man who so openly addressed a soldier in chastisement. "You did not wish to inform me at all, you walked into my home, grabbed me roughly without warning, ordered I come with you, and then didn't give me any details as to what was happening and why I was needed. You then threatened to have me thrown in the streets and lose my job if I didn't listen and do as you said. Do not speak as if you kindly forgot to inform me of what was happening because I can guarantee that that was not what happened at all and I'm sure I'll have a bruise to prove it in a few hours."

Silence reigned heavy in the room. "Mr. Lee, if this is true you'd best due to inform me correctly at this moment." Washington said in a stern voice, his eyes cold and trained on Lee. "Sir I- I did what I thought necessary at the time." Lee's voice shook with every word. 

"Lee, get out of my office as of immediately. I will send for you after I deal with Mr. King." Washingtons words left no room for argument. Lee turned and walked quickly out of the room. George's eyes followed him until the door snapped shut. He then trained his gaze toward the man who had basically caused him enough grief to escape England. "Mr. King I am deeply apologetic for the way one of my men has treated you. Now you said he hadn't informed you of why you were needed?" George gave a slight nod at Washington's words. 

"Kid that was grand." A man George believed to be Hamilton spoke before Washington could continue. George cocked his head in question. "You totally put Lee in his place he looked dead scared kid, how old are you and how on earth did you learn to do the commander voice?" Hamilton's words came out so quickly it was almost hard to understand. 

"I'm twenty, sir.. and I don't understand what you mean by commander voice." Of course George knew what he meant, but what was he going to say, 'hello sirs I'm actually the runaway King who you have been fighting against'. He was sure that would go well.

"Well-" Hamilton was about to continue but General Washington stood up suddenly. "Well Mr. King, I as well have to admit I was rather amusing to see one of my men he chastised by a younger boy so thoroughly, though I do believe you wish to know why exactly you are here."

George gave a slight nod and shook Washington's offered hand. "You see son, many of our men our country folk and can't read properly, it makes it difficult to send letters and give paper orders to those who I am not with to command. I need someone to help them learn how to read well enough to understand simple directions. Would you be willing to help us?" George stared at Washington for a moment. The irony of Washington asking for King George III help was tremendous. 

"I would love too sir."


	2. Obnoxious, Arrogant, Loudmouth bother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter! You all have been so lovely and apparently like the idea I've got going. Well if I plan to continue I, seeing as I'm basically garbage at noticing what I do wrong when writing, would very much appreciate a beta. So if anyone is interested please contact me on here, Tumblr (@livinthecoffeelife), or Instagram (@fantasticnewtanwheretofindhim)

George was being tested by god. He was being tested on whether he was going to commit homicide or suicide first.

He just didn't understand how so many people could just be so very stupid and uneducated. How could anyone live like this? 

"Scuse meh King sir bu what's this line with a line on it?" George sighed for what had to have been the millionth time in the past few days. "Mr. Avery that is the letter T." George said with a false calm, not wanting to upset the poor man. Mr. Jone Avery had, so far, been the only man George had had any sense of kindness for. The others were all crass and had no interest in learning or respecting a younger man trying to teach them. Mr. Avery on the other hand was trying so hard and was very soft spoken and embarrassed about being uneducated. George rather liked the man. 

"Hello Mr. Grady, do you need any assistance?" George asked kindly. "Piss off brat, I don' need any 'elp. Don' see why ol Washington wants us to learn this stuff anyways. It's useless to us." Grady complained aloud. George could feel his temper rising. He tried to calm himself. This wasn't England, he couldn't just fly off the handle and expect people to just deal with it. 

"Specially don' see why we would 'ave to learn it from a stupid bastard li'e you anyhow. Prolly don' even know how to read yourself, prolly just taught the basics days ago." Grady continued. George saw red. 

When he looked back up his hand was hurting and Grady was sprawled on the ground holding his bleeding nose. "You'll pay for tha' you pissant!" Grady stood and started to swing blindly. George would say he had the upper hand but that would be a lie. He had never fought anyone before. He dodged mostly by tripping over his own two feet. Grady landed a nice left hook on his cheek before there was yelling and a soft hand on George's shoulder. 

George looked up to see the Frenchman Lafayette behind him. Looking ahead he saw Grady being held back by some of the other men. 

"Pleaze stop zis' at once. We cannot 'ave infighting. Monsiour King, pleaze come wis me to ze Generals tent." Lafayette then gently patted George's shoulder and started to walk. Without too much thought, George followed.

Entering the tent George felt a sense of foreboding creep upon him. "Mr. King, Lafayette, what is it that you require?" Washington asked from his desk, not looking up. "General we seem to 'ave 'ad a bit of infighting amongst our young Mr. King 'ere." Lafayette told Washington. That had definitely gotten the generals attention. 

"Mr. King!" Washington said in surprise. "Explained what happened please?" He asked after a moment. So George told him, looking at the ground in shame. For some odd reason, George did not want to upset or disappoint this man. 

After his small tale, George looked up to see Washington with a small frown. George felt the shame rise within him. "Mr. King, I am very disappointed you would let such a comment cause you anger." George averted his gaze. "But I understand your lack of control at this age. You have, as well been quite stressed I'd imagine."

"Lafayette if you could possibly leave us for a moment?" Washington said suddenly. Lafayette nodded politely and exited the tent. 

"Now Mr. King, I have to ask, will this happen again?" Washington said stonily. George nodded his head no, still not looking up. "Mr. King, give me a verbal answer. Will this happen again?"

"No sir, I'm so sorry." George replied, embarrassed at being under the generals angry gaze. 

"Very well, if it does happen again I will be forced to have you replaced. And believe me Mr. King, I do not want to have to replace a talented young man such as yourself." George could feel a blush rise at such a praise. He wasn't used to sincere praises. Of course George had heard just about every kind of praise there was, being a former king and all. But no one ever really meant those praises. They were empty and most selfishly said them in an attempt to be in his good graces.

"Thank you General Washington." George said somehow without tripping over his words. As he went to leave he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Mr. King, you have the beginnings of a bruise it would seem. Please do be more careful from now on." Washington said softly. George nodded, "Yes sir, I shall." He then exited the tent.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

 George could tell his face was flushed, hopefully he could blame it on left over anger if pressed about it. Though George knew with every fiber of his being it was because of what Washington had said to him. It had felt magnificent to receive praise from such a renown man. 

He gave himself a small smile in remembrance of Washington's hand on his shoulder and how he had said he didn't want to replace George. This was bad. George knew better than to like another man as one should like a woman. But the thing was, George had never really liked anybody. 

But Washington was different. While most made George either irratable or content, Washington made George become flustered and want to be on his best behavior. George wanted to constantly be around the man and look at him and touch him. This was becoming very bad, very quickly.

"This is not good." George muttered quietly to himself.

"What's not good Georgie?"

George jumped what had to of been three feet in the air. He whipped around and saw Mr. Hamilton standing behind him with a wide grin. "Mr. Hamilton! I didn't see you, you startled me.." George said with forced happiness. He had no desire to be around anyone right now, he was trying to make himself feel better.

"Obviously, but anyway what's not good?" Hamilton said as he put an arm around George's shoulder and leaned in. George could feel the contours of Hamilton's chest through their clothes and flushed. He had never really been this close to anyone, not anyone around his age anyhow.

"Oh- oh it's um, it's nothing sir. Just speaking to myself." George supplied, he was definitely not telling Hamilton what the actual issue was.

"So I heard about what happened earlier, I have got to say I would've done the same thing. Actually I have done the same thing. This one time I was asking for more classes at Kings college the bursar basically called me stupid so I punched him in the face." Dear god, did Hamilton ever breathe.

"And so I was basically in the right to- Hey George is something wrong? You're looking at me oddly." Hamilton stopped to ask him in the middle of a story he was telling.

"Oh no. I'm fine." George said quickly.

"Well that most certainly means you aren't fine. Wanna tell good ole Alexander here, what the problem is?" Hamilton said humorously. George shook his head. 

"I think I'm going to head home now Mr. Hamilton. It was nice speaking to you." George told Hamilton softly. George's face was softly grabbed and he received a light kiss on each cheek. He instantly turned red. 

"I shall see you tomorrow then mon chéri." Hamilton said giving George a hug. George knew enough French to know that Hamilton had just called him ' _my sweet'._ George felt his face heat up even more at the name. It made his stomach feel fluttery. 

"Yes-yes I shall see you tomorrow Mr. Hamilton!" George managed to get out as Hamilton walked away. 

"CALL ME ALEXANDER!" Hamilton called with a wave as he rounded a corner. 

This was definitely not good.


	3. Gotta start a new nation, gotta get outta this room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @livingthecoffeelife

** _You are hereby invited to attend a business dinner at the Penn Mansion on July 14, 1779 at 5 pm._ **

** _your obedient servant,_ **

** _A.Ham_ **

It was only the last half of the letter but the rest had been useless greetings. George sat down on his cot. Well he couldn't say no. It was probably a dinner to discuss the men's progress on literacy. If he must attend this dinner than he best figure out what to wear.

George hadn't brought any of his royal clothing with him from England. It would have been a dead giveaway. Perhaps he could ask Mrs. Otto what he should wear. Yes, that would probably be best.

"Mrs. Otto?" George called lightly down the staircase. He started carefully down the narrow steps and walked into the foyer.

"Yes Georgie dear? Do you need something love?" Mrs. Otto asked him happily.

"Mrs. Otto, I've been invited to a dinner with the General and I've honestly got nothing to wear.. I was wondering if you might be able to help me." George gave her a small smile. He knew she would say yes seeing as how she had asked George for months on end if she could help him with some better clothing.

Mrs. Otto grinned widely. "I've been just waiting for you to ask Georgie. Now come here I need to measure you." George came closer to her and allowed her to run a measuring tape over him.

"Now when is this dinner?" She asked him as she jotted down a few measurements on some spare parchment she had nearby.

"Tomorrow evening. I just found out a few moments ago, otherwise I would've come to you for aid quite a bit sooner." George definitely didn't want to rush her but he didn't really have much of a choice. He didn't have enough money to go to a tailor and have them rush the order.

Mrs. Otto nodded in acceptance. "Well dearie, I have your size so why don't you go and help my husband out in the shop. We got a new shipment of books this morning." George nodded and started off toward the shop entry down the hall.

"Thank you Mrs.!" He gave her a wave over his shoulder and stepped into the shop.

"Ello George, how are those soldiers treatin' ya? You gonna be returning to us in blue one of these days? Or should we be expecting ya with another shiner?" Mr. Otto gave George a hard pat on the back and laughed loudly. The Ottos had had an absolute field day when George came home with a black eye a few weeks prior. They constantly teased him about and George honestly found it less annoying and more funny than he'd thought he would.

"You know me Mr. Otto, always gotta get a leg up on them soldier boys. And nah, I don't think military fighting is for me. I'd rather stay with the books here thanks." George laughed with a large grin. He felt so at home here. Nothing like the thick stone walls of the castle.

"Well anyway boy, you think you can help me bring all this junk indoors. Gotta get everything stocked back up. Those pamphlets by Thomas Paine are selling like mad." George gave Mr. Otto a grin and started picking up crates full of books.

˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚

George ran his fingers through his now shorter hair. Mrs. Otto had given it a trim in preparation for his dinner with General Washington. George gave himself a nod of false confidence before walking out of the house and toward the Penn Mansion.

Upon his arrival the door was opened by Alexander Hamilton. George was immediately pulled into an imbrace and ushered inside. "You're right on time Georgie. Dinner is almost ready."

Alexander then continued to babble on about some story or another while showing George around. George was introduced to several other officers and he had the misfortune of seeing General Lee. Lee glared at him before marching off toward someone else.

Eventually Alexander was sucked into a conversation with a man named Aaron Burr and George took it upon himself to step aside. As he was staring at an intricate painting he felt someone stand beside him.

"Hello. My name's John Laurens. Alexander has told me that you're George King yeah?" George stared at the freckled man for a moment before nodding.

"I heard that you've done very well in educating the soldiers here. When I arrived I was pleasently surprised to see most of them had slight spelling skills aside from their own name to be honest. I had expected Lee to bring some half wit boy that could barely get by, but was happy to find that that wasn't the case at all." John Laurens was an advid taller like Hamilton and he used his hands. He was nice.

"I'm going to assume that Mr. Hamilton also informed you of what I said to Mr. Lee then. Am I correct?" Laurens head went back in laughter.

"Oh kid, you have no idea how much I wish I had seen that." George gave a small giggle. George gave Laurens a happy look, his eyes glittering with mirth. 

"Well Mr. Laurens, I do wish to continue this conversation with you but it appears that dinner has been served." The both of them followed the other fifteen or so guests into the dinning room and got themselves seated. George was sat between Hamilton and Laurens. Lee was seated across from Laurens and every time George looked up he could see that Lee was glaring at him.

"Now then gentlemen, I believe we have some reports to go over and a lovely meal to eat." George Washington seated himself and began to say grace. George could feel Hamilton's twitchy hand in his. It seemed that Hamilton never truly ran out of steam. Constantly moving. The man was non-stop as could be. His other hand was dwarfed by Laurens' larger one and he could feel the heat and anticipation flowing through the others veins. If George's instincts were correct. There was going to be a fight later tonight. 

George's hands were released and everyone began to eat and talk. George absently listened, not paying much attention until his own name was said. 

"Yes General?" George said kindly. He knew what the man was going to ask but he thought it best to be polite.

"Mr. King, I wish for you to inform all of us how the men's literacy skills are coming along." George was given a dashing smile full of charm. Good god, was there anywhere to look other than this man. George felt his face flush a light pink. 

"Yes sir, the men who are trying are improving rapidly. But unfortunately most of them want nothing to do with learning to read and write. They see no reason for it and dislike that someone as young as myself is the one teaching them. There are some men such as Jone Avery who are very apt to learn and are becoming very good at basic reading already. But there are others who just aren't doing anything to learn and I can't teach people who have no willingness to learn unfortunately." George looked back down at his plate after saying his piece. 

"They probably don't want to learn because you have no idea what you're doing." It was whispered but everyone at the table clearly heard what Charles Lee had said. 

"How dare to speak to George that way you arrogant, obtuse, narcissistic pig." Hamilton was on his feet before anyone else had a chance to react. Alexander had practiacally jumped across the table and had Lee by the collar of his uniform and had a hand reared back to punch him. Lee flinched in the most cowardly way and covered his face with his hands. 

"Alexander! Sit down now!" Washington's voice cut clear in the already hazardous room. Hamilton looked at Washington before slowly releasing Lee. George wished to sink into the table and perhaps disappear forever. He had a feeling this was going to be talked about for awhile. 

"Mr. Lee, I expected you to behave like an adult around your peers and younger comrades but it appears that was wishful thinking on my part. Was my reprimand for your initial treatment of Mr. King not a sound enough punishment?" Washington sure had a way of making everyone in the room feel like they were a disappointment. George could see it on everyone's face. Lee looked like someone had just told him that his dog had died. 

"I- I apologize sir, I hadn't realized that my words would cause so much damage." Lee didn't look the general in face. 

"I believe that this dinner is concluded and you shall all be taking your leave. Hamilton, Laurens, King. Please stay behind. I have matters to discuss with you." Washington stood and left the room to presumably head to his office. Everyone filed out, the house was filled with whispers as the last of the men trickled out of the door. 

George was still seated at the table when he felt a soft pat on each shoulder. Hamilton and Laurens were standing behind him. "C'mon Georgie, dear old Washington is probably waiting on us." Alexander gave George a wide smile and pulled him gently from his chair. George followed the two men slowly as they walked toward the general office. 

"Mr King, it seems that once again, I must apologise for the actions of General Lee towards you." Washington was clearly very tired. George gave a sympathetic look in his direction. When he had been king he had been constantly tired and overwhelmed. He hadn't even really been making the decisions and he still felt like that. George couldn't imagine how the General must feel. Probably long past exhausted. 

"It's fine sir, it wasn't you who said it. If anyone should be apologizing to me it him. Please don't feel too responsible for him. He's a grown man, if he can't accept the fact that someone as young as myself is doing something more important than his job than that's his problem." George had a bit of a motor mouth when nervous. He was a talkative man by nature but when nervous or stressed he tended to go on long winded rants and explanations. 

Washington gave him a small smile. "Thank you son, for understanding and being so responsible about the situation. Unlike Mr. Hamilton and Laurens. And yes Mr. Laurens, I saw you grab that butter knife as if you were going to stab Mr. Lee if he continued." Washington gave both Laurens and Hamilton an unimpressed look before continuing. "Now then, Hamilton, I expect you to apologize to Mr. Lee for almost physically striking him. And Laurens I want to see more self control from you in the future. Dismissed." Both men nodded. Laurens gave George a slap on the back while Hamilton once again kissed both of his cheeks making George go that special shade of cherry. As they closed the door behind them George went to take his leave as well. 

"Mr. King? Could you stay for a moment longer please?" George paused before turning back to General Washington. Washington stood up and walked toward George. 

"You handled yourself well tonight son, I'm proud you didn't let Lee bait you. How is that eye of yours doing? Last time I saw you, your eye was a nice shade of blue and yellow." Washington lightly grabbed George's face to examine his left eye. If George had thought Hamilton's cheek kisses were embarrassing, this was on a whole new level. 

It really wasn't helping that George had accepted the fact that he harbored _romantic_ feelings for the man. "My-my eye healed nicely sir. Thank you for asking." George lowered his gaze to Washington's eye level chest. George was a good two heads shorter than Washington. The man had to be about the same height as Lafayette. 

"That's good. That's very good." Washington released George's heated face and took a small step back. George forced himself to look at anything but the General. He was a dead man if he was caught ogling another man. Exspecially one of the Generals esteem. 

"You are doing exceptionally well with what you have to work with Mr. King. I'm so happy to have you helping us. Thank you, for all your service. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. I will provide you with whatever I can, whether it be for helping you teach the men, or if it be for something personal. Since you aren't being paid I think it's the least I can do." George gave a small nod before taking a step back. 

"Thank you sir, if I need anything I will come by. I best be going now sir, I told Mr. and Mrs. Otto I would be back at a decent hour." George gave a quick bow before practically darting out of the room as soon as Washington nodded.

Dear God that had been so embarrassingly close. George could feel the heat in his body start to disperse as he finally was away from the General. George took a deep breathe and tried to calm his beating heart. What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think? I'm sorry I took so long to update. I have no excuse I'm just so lazy.


	4. Boy, you got me helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I want to thank every single person who has left a comment and/or kudos. They make my day like you don't even know. And special shoutout to @Edvin who gave me a comment that almost made me cry it was so nice. Go check them out they write some really good stuff. I'll leave a link for them below. Well anyway enjoy.

_I wish I was still king so I could publicly murder this man without repercussions._ George clenched his fists and took a deep breath. Charles Lee was quite possibly the worst human being George had ever met. And he had met a lot of horrible people.

He had to get away from this man and his cronies, who were currently occupying the pub George had went to for a quick drink.

George stood up from the table he was seated at in a pub and started out the door. He stepped outside and was suddenly grappled into a hug. He flinched violently at the unexpected contact.

"Hey Kingy boy! How ya doin'? I'm great I'm great. You are, you are a joy ya know? Just gra- great." George leaned away from the drunken forms of Hamilton, Laurens, and Lafayette. "Man I- I miss Herc, he was a riot. Hey Georgie wanna, you wanna know somethin?" Laurens was clearly plastered. The man could barley stand up right.

"Not particularly, no. And why are you all drinking so much this early? It's nearly 11 am.." George pried Lafayette's arm from his shoulders and tried to escape.

"It's Herc's birthday! Whooo! You- you don't know 'im but 'erc is a spy on the British! He's good and smart and tall and he gives great hugs." Hamilton went on for a few minutes about this Hercules Mulligan.

"He sounds like a wonderful friend.. Now may I please be off?" George didn't wait for an answer before high tailing it away from the trio. He hated drunk people. They were so clingy and annoying. It's one thing to get drunk with your friends and another to be around friends who got drunk together and you're the only sober one.

George continued fast walking to no where in particular when he collided with a broad chest and fell flat on his ass. Looking up he saw the familiar face of George Washington.

"Hello Mr King. Where are you off too in such a hurry if I might ask?" Washington held out his hand to help George stand. George blushed hard and took the offered hand.

"No where really sir. I'm mostly staying away from Hamilton and his friends. They are pretty um, well they are very intoxicated and decided that they wanted to hang around me. I'm not really looking for drunken company." George told Washington as he wiped off the dirt from his fall.

"Well then, if you aren't too busy, how would you feel about accompanying me for a ride? I hate riding alone, and you seem like wonderful company." Washington gave George that charming smile.

He should say no. _Just say no. You can't be around this man, you'll only like him more and that is a big no no._ "I would love to sir." _What are you saying George. You imbecile._

George berated himself inwardly before turning to walk with Washington toward the stables. "Mr. King, you have some dirt on you still, may I?" George nodded and turned to were Washington could wipe off whatever mud and dirt was still on him. He felt a hand wipe the back of his knee. He jumped slightly and gave a sharp but small intake of breath when the hand went to his bum.

"Apologies for startling you, there was a very big spot of mud on you." George nodded, face crimson.

"It- it's fine sir.." George mentally slapped himself, it wasn't weird or anything. People wiped mud off of each other all the time. He needed to calm down.

"So where are we riding today sir?" George thought that was an innocent enough conversation starter. Washington glanced at him.

"No where in particular. Just a pleasure ride." George nodded and fell into step behind Washington. He noted that Washington was walking slower so George didn't have to run to keep up. It was oddly touching, most people didn't think about how short his legs were. 

Once they arrived at the stables and settled themselves upon their horses they left. Washington kept the pace brisk. It was nice. The weather was beginning to warm and it wasn't breezy so none of the normal chill was in the air. A great day for a ride. 

"So Mr. King, when did you come to the Colonies? I only ask because your accent is so thickly British." George had a momentary panic for no other reason than the fact that General George Washington was asking him, previous King George III, questions about his previous home. And while George knew better than to assume that Washington knew who he was; it was the fact that George was, well he was a nervous rambler and he knew he might accidently say something damning. 

"Just last May sir. I booked a ship from London, and somehow found my way here to Jersey. I got a job soon after arriving and this place has been my home since." George smiled nervously. He gave a small breath of relief when he saw Washington nod in acceptance. 

"What of your family? Do you write to them, or they to you? No offense meant." George gave a sad smile at Washington's question. 

"My father died many years ago, not that it mattered much sir; you see he wasn't very keen on having a child as anything but an heir. My mother is much the same and has little to no interest in who I am. She was always 'now George you have to play with those boys so we stay good with their family' and 'George you are going to marry one of the pretty girls we pick out for you' but truthfully I have no interest. I don't want to only be around people who care about money or their reputation. I don't want to marry someone based on who their family is. I want real friends and to fall in love. I want to be who I am and not who my mother decides. So no sir, I don't think they care very much at all where I am." George gave a sad laugh before looking at Washington. There was something in his eyes that George couldn't understand. 

"You are a very wonderful person Mr. King. So young, yet so full of a wisdom not shone in those older than you yourself. You are very kind, yet firm in your beliefs. You will do well in this life lad." Washington gave George a smile full of hope and caring. The sincerity was not lost on George and he could almost feel tears pricking behind his eyes. God, he couldn't cry here. Not like this. It's just, no one had ever said that to him and truly meant it. All the servants in the world couldn't make up for sincerity. 

They continued the rest of their ride in comfortable silence with only a few sentences thrown in. George asking a question about the colony, the army, or where they were. Washington asking how his job was, how George himself was, and how he liked New Jersey. It was, all in all, a good day not to be a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Edvin/pseuds/Edvin/works
> 
> Here is the link to Edvin's works! Thanks again!


	5. I will never be Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been having some trouble figuring out how to word things. Oh writers block, please leave.  
> Well anyway I hope you enjoy it! Thanks everyone who comments, bookmarks, or leaves a kudos!!

George walked into the Penn mansion for the second time that month. This time he needed to ask something of the General. He steeled himself and took a deep breath.

 _Alright Georgie, you can do this. It's easy, just knock, ask, and leave. Everything is okay. This is a simple task._ George finally knocked on George Washington's office door.

"Come in." The voice was slightly muffled but George understood. Walking into the office he realized that his face was already a little pink.

"Hello sir." George was given a grand smile from Washington. George looked at his shoes and held his hands behind his back. It reminded Washington of a child when they got embarrassed. It was cute.

"Hello Mr. King, are you in need of anything specific today?" Washington stood from his desk and walked over to George. He patted the young man on the shoulder before leaning casually on the edge of his desk.

"Oh, uh yes sir. I actually came here to see if I could acquire some ink and parchment for the men. I think that they need to be able to write beyond their own names at the very least. But only if it's not to much trouble for you to get it for us." George was anxious. He was used to asking for things from people, but he felt bad being the one not paying for it.

"That would be acceptable. I'll see what I can do. Do you need anything else while you are here?" Washington tried to hold himself back from patting George or touching his cheek softly. He would not do that to this boy. While Washington was higher up, George wasn't even in the army. If Washington had an affair with a boy it would be swept under the rug. But George? George would be ruined publicly if it ever came to light.

He would probably lose his job, his family, most of his friends. He wouldn't be able to be hired. He'd most likely be pushed from his residence and end up as a street begger. Washington could not let that happen. Not to this talented, sweet, considerate, smart you man. George had his whole life ahead of him and Washington wasn't going to let himself ruin it.

"Not that I can think of sir. Thank you very much, your kindness is appreciated." George gave Washington a large smile that made his cheeks redden and his face glow with happiness. He had found a surprising happiness in teaching. He'd never thought of it before Washington asked him to do it, but now there wasn't anything else he'd rather do. While yes, some of the men were a little more than frustrating, the ones who wanted to learn made it all worth it. And besides, he had fun. And George discovered that he learned just as much from them as they did from him. Despite popular belief, men seemed to be worse gossips than women.

He'd learned that Mr. Hamilton was an immigrant from the Caribbean, Mr. Laurens father was a slave owner and he and his father didn't get along due to their different views. He'd learned General Washington had a wife named Martha..

George looked at Washington, their eyes met. "Mr. King, since we had such a lovely outting a few weeks ago I was wondering if it would trouble you to perhaps go with me again some time? Not today, but maybe next week?" Washington's words were soft. He had hesitated. George knew what he should say. But he said what he wanted to instead.

"I would love too, Sir. I too had such a wonderful time on our ride. It would be my greatest pleasure to go again." George tried to keep the smile from growing on his face. He knew he was flushed. There was no helping that unfortunately.

"Well then, we shall make note of it. How about I send for you when I find a time I'm able to go and if you are free then we shall. When your supplies arrives I will have Hamilton bring it to you. Have a lovely rest of the day Mr. King." Washington patted George's shoulder and returned to his desk chair. George took this as his que to leave.

"You too sir, I can't wait." George tried to calmly walk out of the room. His legs and hands felt shakey. He was so nervous. He shouldn't be though, it wasn't that big of a deal. He'd went on a ride with Washington before. _George you need to calm down._

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡

"Oh Georgie! I have some presents for ya!" George's head went up slightly at the sound of Hamilton's voice.

"Please continue with your work Mr. Williamson." George stood from the crate he was seated on and walked over to were Hamilton was. Alexanders hand were full of two large boxes.

"These mon chéri, are the supplies you asked Washington for. They came in earlier than expected." Hamilton grinned and sat the boxes on the ground. George pulled open the top of the crate gently, he wasn't fond of splinters from the stupid wooden crates. Inside was everything he would need. Albeit not as much as he would've liked, but the army was poor so he got more than he expected.

"Thank you Mr. Hamilton, for bringing these by." George had an arm slung over his shoulder.

"Oh Georgie, it's not problem at all. I enjoy seeing that face of yours. How ya been, how's the teaching going?" Hamilton was talking rapidly, asking many questions before George could even say an answer.

"I'm doing fine Mr. Hamilton. And they are learning well as can be expected. No I don't have a girl. Nor do I want one at this time. My current residence is still the same. Yes, I'll ask Mrs. Otto if she can make some more of those meringues.. " George tried to answer all the questions but he might've missed a few.

"Georgie boy, I've told you before to call me Alexander. And oh! Before I forget, Washington wanted me to give you this." Hamilton pulled a letter from an inside pocket of his uniform. George took it.

**_ Dear Mr. George King, _ **

** _I am currently free on Friday, August 5th. You are invited to join me on a small outting around New Jersey. If you are univaliable, please do not hesitate to contact me._ **

**_ yrs truly, _ **

** _General G Washington._ **

George felt his face grow warm. His insides fluttered and his hands gripped the letter tightly. Tomorrow. He was going to be with the General tomorrow.

"Everything alright there Georgie?" Hamilton's voice snapped George out of his happiness.

"Yes Alexander, everything is more than fine. I'm wonderful actually." George smiled widely. Alexander gave him an unrecognizable look before nodding his head and clapping George on the back.

"Well I best be headed back. Washington has no idea what to do without me. If you need anything just come round. I'll be seein ya!" With that Hamilton jogged off toward the Penn Mansion.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

Two hours. They had been riding for two hours. George had absolutely no idea where Washington had brought him. "I know, it's been a very long ride but I can guarantee that it will be worth it when we get there. I'm going to show you a beautiful place and we can stop there for awhile and eat some lunch I brought along." 

George gave a nod at Washington's words. This place had better be as good as Washington was making it out to be. George's thighs hurt and his ass was numb. 

It was only about ten more minutes before George felt as if all the air had been taken from his lungs. Washington had brought him to a large open meadow. There was a small stream and plenty of flowers. It looked like something out of the fairy tales that George was told as a child. 

"Beautiful isn't it? I found this spot on accident earlier last year after we settled here. It's one of the reasons I'm glad we have decided to stay in New Jersey as long as we have." Washington hopped down from his horse and went over to George. George let Washington help him down. He stumbled slightly as his feet touched the ground and he grabbed Washington's arms for support.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Washington waved it off and grabbed some things out of his saddle bag. It was some bread, cheese, and wine. Not necessarily a lunch, but a fine snack.

They both sat down near each other and started to eat. They stayed there for what felt like hours. Just enjoying each other's company and having small talk. They talked of all their shared interest over books. George found out that Washington had hunting dogs that he was very fond of. Washington discovered that George had been fond of drawing as a young boy.

"Well, I believe it's time we set off. It's nearing dusk and we don't need to be out after dark in these parts." Washington said startling George out of his day dream. He nodded and they both collected their horses and started on their way back.

As they were riding George almost fell of his horse. The poor thing had tripped and apparently lost a shoe now that George looked at it. "Well there isn't anything we can do about it here. Leave her, I'll send someone for her tomorrow if I must." Washington told him. 

George nodded. "Well then?" Washington's hand was stuck out from him horse. George looked at it in confusion before his brain caught up. Washington wanted him to ride with him. Oh.. 

George lightly placed his hand in Washington's before stepping up. He felt every single part of Washington against him. But George's main focus was stuck on the fact he could feel part of Washington's crotch touching his back. He felt his entire face go a deep red. 

"Is this alright?" Washington asked as he placed his arms around George to grip the reins in his hands. George nodded quickly.

"Yes sir, it's-it's perfectly fine with me, thank you." George shut his eyes as they began to move. Right now he only prayed that Washington's eyes didn't stray to the font of George's rapidly tightening breeches.


	6. Your Sentences Left Me Defenseless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!
> 
> Also there is some sexy time talk and the word cock gets thrown around a few times

George Washington was many things. And he was lucky he was patient and had self control. When George King had agreed to go riding with him he knew he probably shouldn't of invited the boy. But the way his face brightened and his cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink made Washington unable to resist.

And Washington realized just how bad of an idea it was when they had been riding for almost two hours and he looked over to see George's cheeks puffed out in irritation. A man should not be that cute. Ever.

Washington's third issue came in the form of George talking animatedly while they relaxed on the ground. He was so passionate about things. His opinions were strong and held depth. If asked why he chose this opinion he backed it up viciously with facts.

And George Washington's fourth, and final problem came when George King's horse threw a shoe. Washington at first had no qualms letting the boy ride on his horse with him but after a few moments it became apparent that George was tense. His breathing shallow and short. George would've questioned him but the boys face was a dark shade and the front of his breeches were stretched and Washington could see the outline of a hard cock.

This was not good. And now that Washington identified that George fancied him, he noticed it everywhere. He thought back to all the times he'd ever do much as clapped his shoulder, George's face would go red. When he had bruised his eye and Washington had grabbed his chin to assess the damage, well George had went red there too, had stuttered some as well.

This boys crush was now as obvious as the sky being blue or the grass being green. And Washington knew he shouldn't but he wanted so desperately to persue him. This man was more than Washington would have ever guessed.

He had been enraptured at the first sight of this kind, temperamental, young man. On some level Washington knew he would eventually, cave to the desires of his heart. But hopefully not today. He couldn't ruin this young man. Washington's heart wouldn't be able to take destroying someone so wonderful and full of life. 

Washington took a steadying breath and tried to keep his mind anywhere but on the man his front was pressed up against.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

This was it. George was going to fling himself off of some tall canyon. Maybe he would find a tree in the middle of nowhere and hang himself. He just couldn't do this. His cock was harder than rock, and George knew Washington had seen it. He knew the moment the man leaned forward a bit only to tense almost completely. He heard the sharp intake of breath and felt the mans body begin to quiver slightly.

Every moment was terrifying. George was waiting for Washington to throw him off the horse and kill him. Maybe he would be shot in the head. George was terrified. It was against god. "Man shall not lie with another man" or something like that. George never paid attention in Bible study. 

What George did know was that it was considered a sin. Loving another man was  against every rule in the book. But George didn't love Washington. He realized that. He lusted after Washington. The line was fine indeed.

"Mr. King, I do believe we are home. I think it would be most benificial if we do not speak of this again." Washington almost threw himself to the ground trying to get off the horse quickly. George's eyes widened. He wasn't going to hanged. He, Washington was letting him live. 

"Sir, I want to apologize I shouldn't of, I mean I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry sir I-" George stopped himself at the look on George Washington's face. It was pure disgust.

"Don't. Goodbye Mr. King." George felt something in his chest clench at the words. He felt heavy. His eyes felt as if tears might fall but none would. George slowly got off the horse. Washington moved as to let him pass, George kept his eyes trained to the ground as he began to walk faster and faster. Eventually he was sprinting away.

When he reached the bookshop he flung himself up the stairs to his tiny room. Only then did he let the tears fall. _You messed up real bad Georgie._

George wiped his eyes with his sleeve. How could he be so stupid. Nothing good was ever going to come out of this silly crush. He should've quit while he had been ahead.

He laid on his cot, at this moment George wanted nothing more than the comfort of the stone walls in his castle. The exquisite food. The balls. The everything he didn't have here. George missed England. He missed his home. And so he laid, tears in his eyes and a heavy, lead filled heart, the face of Washington playing over and over in his mind. _Never again._ George wouldn't let it happen again. He was going to be avoiding Washington for as long as possible. He couldn't take ever seeing that look ever again.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

A little ways away George Washington sat in Penn Mansion with a heavy heart. The look on George Kings face had been something Washington would never be able to escape. He had crushed that boy. Ruined him. The exact opposite of what he wanted. Washington knew it would be safer this way. He wouldn't let George be slaughtered and ostracized for his feelings. So if Washington had to make George hate him. That's what he was going to do.

Washington folded his hands on his desk. "Hey Washington sir, how was your day with little Georgie?" Hamilton had thrown open the door and perched himself on the edge of Washington's desk. The man was perky and obviously wanted all the details.

"Get out Hamilton." Alexanders face became worried. 

"Sir, what happened? Is George okay? Are you? Do I need to do something?" Alexander became riddled with worry, had they been attacked? Was Georgie okay? 

"No Hamilton. Nothing happened. We are fine. But, I can say that I will no longer be spending unprofessional hours with Mr. King." Washington's face was steel. Hamilton eyed him warily for a moment. Then Washington saw a new side of Alexander. 

"If you hurt him I don't care if you are our General. I will hurt you worse. That boy is an innocent and if you let his little crush on you destroy him I will come after you." Washington was shaken with the sincerity of Hamilton's words. The man had never before threatened Washington. Not like this. 

Alexander knew he shouldn't threaten the General but it was too late now. "Alexander, why do you care?" Hamilton startled slightly at the question.

"To be truthful sir, I see him as a sort of kin. He is strong, and smart. He doesn't get enough credit and he busts his ass off to help us. He doesn't deserve to thrown into the fire because you are scared to be a man and face your feelings for another. Now whatever you said to him, you better go apologize. You think that pushing him away will help but I can guarantee you it won't. George isn't the kind of person to hate someone for pushing him away. He is the kind of man who thinks it's their fault. He thinks that maybe if he was better they wouldn't of left him. If he worked harder they would've stayed. If maybe he wasn't so annoying they'd still be here." Alexander looked at Washington's guilt ridden face.

"Alexander? How do you know all this?" Alexanders face softened a bit.

"Because he is the same as I once was. All I'm saying is, don't throw away your shot sir." Hamilton stood from the desk. 

"But shouldn't it matter that he is male?" Hamilton gave a barking laugh.

"Love is of the heart Mr. Washington, not of the body." And with that, Hamilton strode out of the room leaving Washington to contemplate his next move. 

He buried his face in his hands. What had he done.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

George King had successfully avoided Washington for a week and a half as of today. He was still embarrassed and scared. His body hurt when he thought of what had transpired between them. But today he would have to possibly face the man. But that was only if Alexander Hamilton was nowhere to be found. 

Luckily for George, Hamilton was in the Penn Mansion. But unluckily for George, he was now scared for life after walking into a room and seeing Hamilton and three other people completely naked and having a great time. George almost choked on his own spit at the sight. 

The writhing bodies stopped when they had heard the door and now George could make out who they all were. Alexander Hamilton was sitting on the floor with no clothes on and an equally naked Aaron Burr sitting on his nether regions. Next to them was the lean, dark body of the French ambassador, Marquis de Lafayette with the head of the freckled John Laurens between his legs. 

George's face felt as if it was on fire. Dear god, this was a room filled with sinning sinners. George went to run out of the room but the door was forced shut by the strong arms of Lafayette trapping him in. George could see every ripple of muscle in the mans defined chest. George found he could barely tear his eyes from him. He looked up slowly and met the mans gaze. 

"Monsieur King, what brings you ere to day cheri?" George tried to look anywhere but at the man in front of him. 

"I um- I was looking for, uh Mr. Hamilton. I h-have some documents he needed to sign." George felt the frenchmans hands carress his sides. He shivered at the touch. 

"Lafa! Leave the boy alone. He's a virgin and he doesn't need your horny ass wrecking him." Hamilton barked out. George made his eyes look to Hamilton, so far he had done a good job at not looking at Lafayettes cock but it was getting harder not to peek by the second. He could feel its hardness on his hip.

He forced his eyes to stay on Hamilton's face. Alexander had at least had the decency to put some pants on. As had the other two it seemed. 

"I'm so sorry my dear Georgie, I know you didn't wish to see any of this." Hamilton pushed Lafayette away from him.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" John Laurens asked from across the room, his voice filled with concern. Aaron nodded his head showing his agreement with John's question. Lafayette grinned, as did Alexander. 

"Now why would our little king tell on us for sodomy when 'e iz ze same. Our little Georgie 'ere as quite ze crush on our dear General." Lafayette smirked and finally picked some breeches up off the floor and slid them on. 

George felt his chest constrict. They knew. They knew. He suddenly couldn't get any air into his lungs. He couldn't breathe. He suddenly felt hands grip his arms and drag him into a hug. 

"It's okay Georgie, we aren't going to tell anyone. And no one told us either. We only figured it out because I've know you for what? Almost a year now." Alexander didn't let go until he felt George's breathing even out. 

"I'm sorry for coming in here." George looked at the floor, embarrassment flooded his body. Hamilton waved him off.

"We were done anyway, it was all just some post sex cuddling." George cringed a little at that. Hamilton was very crude. He liked the man and he was a good friend but George didn't talk about this stuff with anyone. He really didn't want to talk to Hamilton about it. 

"Yeah man, we don't care, as long as you don't care that is." Laurens gave him a broad smile and Burr gave a small "yeah" in agreement.

"Now then, you said you had something for me to sign?"


	7. Alas I Admit It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how much people actually like this story. Thank you everyone who reads, comments, bookmarks, or leaves a comment. Everything is appreciated. I had so pretty hardcore writers block today but I forced a chapter out and I hope you all like it!
> 
> Enjoy

"Mr. King? Could you please hold for a moment?" George turned and faced the man he had been avoiding for two whole weeks.

"Yes sir?" Washington hand gripped his own coat in anxiousness. He was so nervous. He needed to apologize. He needed to make things right with George. He had made the boy feel shameful. Made him think he hated him. That was not the truth. Nowhere near it in fact. He had fallen so hard for this young man he no longer knew what to do.

"Mr. Washington, contrary to what you might believe, I do have things I need to be doing. So if you are going to speak to me, spit it out." George was not in the mood. He was still angry. This man had treated him like dirt. And while mostly his anger was a product of George's own embarrassment it was still anger.

"I- I've come to apologize." George startled slightly at Washington's words. Apologize? "I seem to have created a rift of our relationship out of my own fear and I wish to make things right. So Mr. King if you would please give me the the chance to properly apologize I would be eternally greatful." Washington stood silently waiting for George's answer. Relief flooded his features when George gave a small nod.

"Thank you, please follow me if you would." Washington started to walk toward Penn Mansion. George sighed. He really should've said no. As they arrived at Penn Mansion George was led to Washington's office. It seemed like business as usual.

"Mr. King I- I actually don't really know what I should say to you. The way I acted was beyond horrible and I just can't seem to find the words I need to say to you." Washington couldn't even meet George's eyes. He kept his gaze locked on the floor. It frightened George slightly to see this man act this way. George Washington was known as a strong, fearless, and kind leader. And while George had seen all of these qualities he also saw the man standing before him was barely holding himself together.

"Mr. King I have been enraptured by your presence from the moment I first laid eyes upon you. You are so, so different from the others. You hold your ground. You fight for what you believe in and while yes that's what every single one of my soldiers is doing, that's just it. You aren't a soldier. You don't fight battles and you don't hurt others. You teach them. You keep them educated and you make others feel good about those who believe themselves stupid. I've watched your classes and you have men who treat you like dirt and all you do is say one sentence and they will stop. You have so much potential. You act is if you could run this country. It's liberating. I don't seem to know how exactly you do it." George stared at Washington, how could this man say he was enraptured by him.? Washington hadn't even let George have a word during their last conversation.

"Washington, I don't want you to explain to me that you think I'm wonderful. I want you to explain to me exactly why you thought it appropriate to treat me the way you did. At first I thought I was lucky to be still attached to my own head but then, then I realized that it wasn't that I was male that bothered you. So please explain to me what exactly made you act the way you did? Once you figure that out, come tell me. Until then I'll be waiting." George closed his eyes to calm himself slightly. He took a deep breath before turning on his heel and heading for the door.

His arm was grabbed in a light grip. Only a few fingers held his sleeve and he could tell that Washington wasn't going to force him to stay if he continued to walk. "I'm frightened." The words were barely a whisper. Almost nonexistent in the room itself. But those words made George turn. Frightened? Washington was... frightened..

"I'm scared that I'll hurt you. That I'll hurt me. That I'll ruin everything that I've worked for." George looked at the face of Washington. The man he saw now looked so different from the confident man who had introduced himself all those months ago.

"I'm afraid that you've already hurt me, and from the looks of you you have also already hurt yourself deeply. Now as for ruining everything you've worked so hard for, well that's up to you isn't it? I hope you figure out what you want George." George gave another sigh and stared at Washington for a moment. Surprise caught in his throat as a pair of lips touched his own. It was quick. Not even a moment had passed.

"I've figured out what I want but I don't understand how to fully persue it." Washington looked George in the eyes. It was silent for a moment.

"Okay." George leaned forward to capture the Generals mouth with his once more. "I'll be seeing you around George." And with that George walked calmly out of the room. He had some thinking to do.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

"Hey Georgie, how's it going?" Alexander placed an arm around George's stiff shoulders. George was walking along the edge of the camp that had been set up for the soldiers who didn't want to stay in other people's homes.

"I'm actually pretty good Alexander. It seems that the General finally had the balls to apologize. And while it wasn't a proper apology, I liked it a bit more than I thought I would." George grinned in Hamilton's direction.

"I see, I see. Now then, how about we go out for a drink Georgie, not at the pubs of course, come to Aaron's home. It was originally his uncles but he died a few years ago so Aaron has inherited it. I want to hear all about this _apology_ of Washington's. Give me all the dirty little details." George laughed as Hamilton skipped on ahead. Today had been rather eventful, and hey, maybe he could get Alexander drunk enough to tell him some dirty secrets of Washington's.

 


	8. He led me to his bed let his legs spread and said stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter is pretty spicey so fair warning. And sorry it's kinda shit I once again had no idea which way to take the chapter. I've got the plot point I wanna get to it's just the getting there that's the hard part. Oh well, 
> 
> Enjoy loves.

It had been three days since the kiss and George was still over the moon. He can't believe he kissed George Washington. It was amazing and nerve racking at the same time seeing as they could both be hanged if anyone found out about. It was a pretty serious crime to even think of committing sodomy.

George blushed a little. Sodomy and kissing where very different. He might have to ask Alexander about those... things.. George certainly didn't know anything about it. Not with men anyway, George had had plenty of sex with women. His court had brought him many many concubines over the years. Once he'd hit fifteen they'd thought it best for him to become a real man.

"Mr. King." George looked up to see Washington smiling down at him. George gave a small smile in return. "I was curious as to if you would be willing to join me for dinner this evening to discuss some things." Washington looked around to see who was near. He was obviosly trying to hide his nervousness.

"I would be delighted, if I may ask, what time do you wish for me to arrive?" George sat the pencil in his hand down and stood from the crate he'd been using as a makeshift stool.

"Would half past five be good for you?" George nodded. It sounded wonderful. "Then I shall see you then Mr. King." Washington turned on his heel and stiffly walked away. George gave a girlish giggle before quickly stopping and looking to see if any of the men nearby had heard him. That would've been embarrassing.

George stood and decided that it would be best if he went ahead to the bookshop. He needed to bathe himself. He also had a feeling that he would have a hard time keeping his excitement to himself if he continued to sit around and do absolutely nothing all day. The war was getting worse as of late, the French had thankfully sent over guns and ships to help with the war effort. Apparently Lafayette had asked and the French had delivered.

George gathered his things before starting the short walk home. Home. That was a concept George was beginning to fully understand. While at the castle he'd always called it home and never thought anything of it. But now he realized that the castle had indeed never been his home. It had certainly been his place of residence but a home was different. At the Otto's little place he felt comfortable. Safe. He knew he had a place to talk to others with and have a warm meal with light conversation instead of being surrounded by terrified servants who never spoke a word unless they were fake compliments. George was happy here.

He realized all too soon that he was quickly forgetting his royal roots. Last week he'd even found himself playing with the children on the street. Something he'd never in his life thought he'd do. He found himself taking walks through town and talking to the people who lived in it. He'd ridden horses and went to the pubs. He'd done so many things that had never even crossed his mind about doing in England.

George also realized he was a bit of a snob. Okay; more than a bit. He'd realized this when John Laurens had pointed out he'd never seen even a speck of dirt on his clothes. Now George didn't think there was anything wrong with this until he was asked if he'd ever had a mud fight. His first question had been what the hell a mud fight was. When he'd seen the horrified looks on all the men's faces he'd realized that something was wrong. Apparently, growing up and having mud fights was essential.

When the rules had been explained George said he had no interest only to find his back pelted with a handful of mud. Two hours later and he'd been dirtier than he'd ever been and laughing so hard his sides hurt. When he'd gone home Mr. And Mrs. Otto had stared at him and made him explain what the devil he'd been doing. Once he had Mrs. Otto had grabbed the water basin and sat him down and helped clean all the mud off while Mr. Otto laughed heartily in the next room.

George was finally living a life he was proud of. Life was good. But what was even better was that he was going to be having dinner with George Washington. What if he got another kiss. It made him want to squeal like one of the little girls getting a new doll at the corner shop. 

He quickly got the water heated over the fire. He poured it in the basin and started to clean himself. He was so excited for tonight. Just another hour and a half. It was almost too long it felt like. He needed to find what to wear to dinner. Should he dress it up a little or go with his normal clothes. He didn't want people to get suspicious if he wore his dress clothes, but he didn't want George to think he didn't care.

George thought about it and decided to go with his everyday wear seeing as it would be odd if he wore his dress clothes and was the only one wearing nice clothing to Washington's house. You never know who's watching and the army men were terrible gossips. George gave a sigh and got himself dressed. He tied his hair back with a nice navy blue ribbon that he'd gotten from Mrs. Otto one day when he couldn't find his original red one. He loved it. It had been the first gift he'd received that was given without fake intentions. Even his parents had only bought him things to keep him quiet and content. Everyone else had bought him gifts in hopes to receive his favor. Not that they'd ever gotten it anyways.

George decided that he might as well start waking to Penn Mansion. It was a twenty minute walk depending on if he slow walked or not. So if he kept it medium pace he should arrive five minutes early. George took a deep breath before walking himself down the stairs.

"And where are you headed this late all dressed up? Got you a pretty lass ave you?" Mrs. Otto questioned him good naturedly. George gave a small chuckle.

"Something like that. I'll be seeing you later Mrs., no need to save me a plate for dinner." Mrs Otto laughed and told him to have fun before shooting him out the door so he wasn't late for the "girl" he'd be seeing.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•  
When George arrived at Penn Mansion he took a deep breathe to steady himself before knocking on the door. _You've got this Georgie. Just stay calm_. After a short knock the door was opened by Washington and George was quickly ushered inside.

"Now you've arrived right on time, the maid will be bringing dinner out any second now. While we wait would you like to join me in the foyer?" George smiled widely at Washington and followed the man into the other room.

"How was your day?" George decided to go ahead and try to get the awkward small talk over with before they started eating.

"It was good actually. And yours?"

"Wonderful now that I've been here." George felt his face heat up. God why had he said that. He's such an embarrassement. That's it, it's gonna go live under a rock and never return. Washington gave a hearty laugh and gripped George's arm lightly.

"Nice to know I'm that well liked." George suddenly felt his entire face get hot when he received a light kiss on the cheek. Washington was being bold.

After a few minutes of small talk one of the maids came in to tell them that dinner was ready to eat. They both migrated to the dining room and sat down. They said grace and started to eat.

"Mr. King, I want to make one thing clear before we get any further than we already have." George nodded and waited for Washington to explain. "You can tell no one about this. Not a soul can find out." George gave Washington a look. Did the man think him stupid.

"Of course I won't tell anyone, I'm not an imbecile. We could be hanged for this." George watched Washington nod in understanding. George sighed, this was almost not worth the risk but something in his mind told him that it really was.

After dinner Washington led George to his room. "Now I know that we've just started this... relationship, I guess we could call it but I do find that I'm rather excited for what might transpire between us." Washington sat down on the bed. He could see George's nervousness. The boy had obviously never done anything like this before.

"Come sit." Washington patted the spot beside him and George slowly took a seat.

Not ten minutes later Washington had his tongue in George's mouth and George in his lap. Washington's hands rested on the back of George's thick thighs. By god this boy was perfectly sculpted. George pulled back panting slightly and looked at Washington's dark eyes. This man was so beautiful. Everything about him was so captivating. It was all George could do not to fall harder for him.

George started to pull off Washington's cravat and unbuttoned some of the top buttons. He trailed his lips down Washington's neck causeing the man to release a small groan and shudder. "George."

"George. We need- we need to stop." George lifted his head back up and Washington felt himself blush. Apparently the boy was not a virgin as he had thought. George's lips were spit slicked and full. Washington was sure he had at least two lovebites where his coat collar would hide them. Thank god for small mercies.

"What is it General?" George waited for Washington to explain why they couldn't continue.

"I don't- I don't think either of us are ready to go any further. At least not tonight." Washington watched as George gave a sly smirk.

"My dear General, I wasn't planning on going all the way tonight, just having some fun. How about nothing below the waist? Does that sound fair?" Washington almost choked, then he nodded slowly. That was... reasonable.

George got up off of Washington's lap and divested himself of his coat and undershirt. Washington watched him breathlessly. The man was beautiful. Not a mark on him. Which in all honesty was slightly odd seeing as even most children had a scar or two. He didn't put much thought into it when he felt George start to finish unbuttoning his coat. Washington started to help and they quickly threw it on the floor. Before Washington could go any further he was forcefully pushed onto his back and George clambered on top of him. Straddlinging his waist.

George placed gentle kisses from his waist up to his neck. When he reached his face Washington was pulled into a fierce kiss. There was no fighting for dominance. They both just let it happen.

They kissed and explored each other for hours. It was something they'd never forget. It was calm and yet so exciting. They were both red faced and covered in love bites. Of course they knew better than to leave them in places that others could see. Most were on each other's chests. George had found a particularly sensitive spot on Washington's rib cage and had put several marks there. Washington had found a nice spot right on George's hip bone.

"Alright, I think it's time that I take my leave. We wouldn't want people becoming suspicious now would we." Washington nodded and gave George a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you out." George stood up off the bed with shakey legs and began to put his clothes back on. He had Washington direct him to the bathroom so he could use the mirror to properly straighten up. He was then led to the door.

"I'll see you again sometime soon." Washington nodded and George turned away at the sound of the door closing behind him. All in all it had been a wonderful night. He couldn't wait for many more like it. Now he had to go and find a spot to pop off because he couldn't go back to the book shop with his breeches still this tight. Too bad Washington wanted to wait for below the waist. They could've had fun.

George had completely forgotten his earlier hesitations. He had never been shy in bed and he was surprised that Washington was the type to shy away at soft touches. Oh well, it had been fun. George gave a smile to himself in hopes of what was going to happen later on in his meetings with Washington. He then wobbled his way to an unihabitated spot and then back home. It had been a long night.


	9. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst chapter I've ever written but that is because not only could I not do what I wanted with it due to writing issues and it being late and me being lazy, I have an announcement!!! 
> 
> THERE IS GOING TO BE A VOTE ON WHO TOPS AND WHO BOTTOMS OR IF THEY ARE SWITCH
> 
> vote down in the comments or you can send me an ask on my tumblr @https://livinthecoffeelife.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also depending on how many votes I get the next chapter will be on Saturday like usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE VOTE IN THE COMMENTS OF ON MY TUMBLR
> 
> Who tops, who bottoms, or are they a switch couple

"Hello General Washington, what can I do for our dear lover boy?" Alexander Hamilton cackled at the look on Washington's face.

"Alexander please refrain from ever saying that to me again." Washington laid the stack of papers he needed Hamilton to go through on the desk Alexander was currently sitting at.

"Oh c'mon sir, let me have a little fun. Anyways I'm curious, how was your dinner with Georgie the other day. Did you two have fun, come to an agreement, have a little tumble in the sheets eh?" Washington flushed slightly and looked at the floor as he quickly swung his head no.

"Alexander I don't think I'm ready for that. Though, George probably is, and besides it's only been a few days." Washington looked back up with a slight frown. He really liked George and he didn't want to rush anything. But he knew that George was way more ready than he was. It had been made obviously clear when he had pinned Washington to the bed and left kiss marks all over his torso. Meanwhile Washington had tried to reciprocate but just got so nervous he'd had a hard time.

And Washington wasn't a fool. He'd seen George's breeches. They'd been tight and showed the outline of a very hard cock. Washington had had the hardest time not having a freak out right there. He was by no means shy when it came to sex, but he'd only had sex with another man twice. Both of which were in his youth and had been drunken excursions. But George King was something else entirely. He made Washington scared. Not in a bad way mind you, but in a vulnerable kind of way.

"Come on General Washington, tell little Hammy all about it." Alexander was very curious as to what transpired between George King and the General the other day. He hadn't had time to go ask Georgie and was honestly kind of greatful he hadn't seeing as he had never before seen Washington so shy. His face was light pink and he couldn't meet Alexanders eyes. It was great.

"Well, we may have, um.." Washington didn't really want to talk about it but he knew Hamilton would pester him until he let it spill so he might as well get it over with. "We kissed a little and stuff."

"And stuff? What kind of stuff." Hamilton continued to pry. And he could tell that Washington was getting even more flustered but it was just so fun. "Did Georgie perhaps stick his hand down your trousers and fondle you a bit? Or did you do that to him? Oh no, neither what a shame, maybe you pinned him down and kissed all over his body? Oh I can tell I'm getting close. Perhaps he pinned you down and kissed all over your body." At Washington's little inhale Alexander knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"Never took you as a bottom sir." Hamilton gave that annoying shit eating grin he wore whenever he knew he had won. Washington fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves. Hamilton was such a piece of shit. It was really too bad that Washington cared for him so much otherwise Hamilton would've been thrown on his ass months ago.

"'M not a bottom." Washington mumbled out.

"Sure ya aren't buddy, that's why you get so shy and let George hold you down." Hamilton got up and stood close to Washington. He quickly reached up and pulled down the cravat on Washington's neck. It revealed a nice trail of hickies leading downward.

"Well I'll have to give him props for the good work. It's been what? Three days? And these still look brand new." Hamilton laughed as Washington grabbed his hand and pushed it away from his throat.

Washington pulled his cravat back into place before glaring at Alexander. "Just- just sign those documents Hamilton." He marched out of the room and back to his own study, all the while listening to the fading cackle of Hamilton's laughter.

Washington walked into his own office and sat down. That had been so embarrassing. Hamilton was an ass. It was a well know fact but it was still valid. George let out a sigh and leaned back a little. Hamilton had been right though, the bruises on his neck and torso looked fresh even though it had been days since they were made.

Washington was pulled away from his thoughts by a knock on his door. "Enter."

"Hello George, how are you today?" George King gave Washington a wide smile and put a few papers down.

"I'm alright, how are you?" Washington asked as George sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm doing lovely, but anyways I came to tell you that most, if not all of the soldiers are literate. While some have more troubles than others they are still doing wonderfully and they should be completely literate within the next few months. If not less." Washington smiled.

"That's wonderful, we should celebrate your marvelous teaching skills over a bottle of wine. Say eight?" Washington got a sly grin from George. He had a feeling he was going to regret asking him around.

"I'll be there. Now then, I best be headed off. I've got a few things I need to attend too. I'll be seeing you George." George leaned slightly over the desk and placed a gentle kiss on Washington's cheek. He then turned and walked out of the room.

Washington placed his hand on the spot George's lips had just been. That man was something else. He couldn't pretend he was excited for the night to come. Now he just had to go and find his most expensive wine and talk to the maid on what they'd be having for dinner. Bath, he needed a bath and to find good clothes. He was not prepared for this at all. He only had six hours. Which in retrospect was more than enough time but Washington knew at least three of those hours would be spent trying to finish this damned paperwork. Why couldn't soldiers just do their own paperwork?

... probably because they can't read or write,... Washington sighed before caving and pulling out an ink bottle and quill. He might as well get situated and finish some of this before he left to get ready. I knows, it might take the nights future activities away from his mind for a short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE VOTE IN THE COMMENTS OR ON MY TUMBLR
> 
> Who tops, who bottoms, or are they a switch couple


	10. Soon You'll See.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here folks. It took me forever because I didn't know what to do. VOTING IS STILL CONTINUING   
> Thanks to everyone who has left a kudos, comment, etc.
> 
> Also guess who is stupid and had to rewrite the last three hundred words of the chapter.... so it isn't as good as the first time round and I'm sorry.

George lifted his head from the pillow and yawned. It was early. The body beside him groaned and threw an arm over his waist. "Go back to sleep."

George smiled down softly at Washington. He leaned down and planted a kiss to the back of Washington's neck causing the man to shudder.

"C'mon George, let's have some fun before I have to leave." He heard Washington give a tired chuckle and George rolled over on top of the man.

"Not today, there is too much to do and you've stayed far too late. You need to leave before the town wakes up." George pouted. He didn't want to leave but he knew the dangers if they were caught so he would suck it up. He stood up and stretched his body, wincing at the cracking of his spine.

"I'll be seeing you this afternoon for lunch with Hamilton and the rest of the generals yes?" Washington hummed and George nodded to himself. He was already preparing himself for the insults Charles Lee would fling his way. The bastard had yet to get over the fact George was more well liked than himself.

"I love you George, I'll see you." Washington gave a short 'Love you too' before snuggling back into the blanket.

Their relationship had changed greatly in the past few months. They were closer and honestly talked about their feelings. George could honestly say that the two of them were in love.

George walked out of Penn Mansion and down the alley way. He shivered in the frigid autum air. It was that time of year where the mornings were freezing but by noon everyone was sweating. George hated it.

He was used to chilly weather; growing up in rainy England did that, but this back and forth weather almost made him sick. As he quietly entered the back door of his home he breathed in a sigh of happiness. Today was going to be a good day. He just had a feeling that something big was going to happen. He hoped it was going to be George letting him stay the night again.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•  
George sat awkwardly next to Hamilton. Charles Lee was three seats down and glaring at him. George took a sip out of his wine glass and sent a quick prayer to God that this evening wasn't going to be a disaster.

He jumped when Washington called everyone to attention. It was all very boring work that no one was truly interested in but understood that it needed to be discussed.

"So Georgie, how's it going lately? Haven't seen you in awhile." George smiled at Hamilton.

"It's going quite well actually Alexander. And yourself?" Alexander then proceeded to tell him about everything he had done since George last saw him. By the time Hamilton reached going to the market George was zoned out. He stared blankly at the food on his plate. Could they leave yet? George really wanted to leave.

"Mr. King? Your input?" George shook his head lightly and gave Washington a look of complete blank disinterest.

"I'm sorry sir, but what did you say?" Washington frowned slightly in disapproval and George's heart fell slightly. He didn't want to hurt George's feelings. All that went away when he heard Lee snicker.

"Is something funny Lee?" Charles Lee swirled the wine in his cup.

"Yes actually, the fact that you are still allowed to these meetings when you have no idea what you are doing is simply mind boggling." George grit his teeth. Charles sure was one to talk. The man was only a general because he had political standing and had paid certain people money.

"Mr. King, Mr. Lee, if you would please stop this useless taunting and let us get back to the matter at hand. It would be greatly appreciated." Washington sighed and watched as George bristled with anger. That boy had better not start a fight. Washington understood all too well that these meetings were very boring and while a fight might liven up the room a bit, it could cause chaos and that wouldn't be beneficial in the least.

Lee scoffed and downed his glass of wine, holding it out to be refilled. George stabbed his fork into his pork. He wished it was Lee's head he was stabbing instead.

George very rarely wished he was still king anymore but every single time he was anywhere near Charles Lee the thought came up. He wanted this man tortured and decapitated. He wanted him to rot away in the filthy rat infested dungeons. But alas; he didn't have that kind of power here and would have to settle for glaring and verbally humiliating the man.

"General Washington! General Washington!" One of the younger men rushed into the dining room. He looked ruffled and was panting from running.

"Yes Mr. Ways?" The young man stood at attention.

"Sir we've apprehended a high ranking British officer! We are holding him down at the camp sir!" Everyone stood abruptly from the table. Washington started a brisk walk toward the front door, the generals and Hamilton trailing behind him.

"Mr. King, come. You are going to be accompanying us." George started to slowly walk up behind the men and toward Washington.

"George why is it I'm going with you? This isn't normal, I'm not even part of the army. You can use the excuse of wanting to know how the teaching is going for meetings like this, but for interrogating a prisoner?" George whispered as quietly as he could. Washington leaned down toward him.

"Truthfully, I think I will be needing you for moral support love, who knows what we will find and I'm honestly rather scared. This could be our moment to tip the scales." Now that George looked he could see just how nervous the General was. His body was stiff and his hands were tightly balled into fists and his strides lengthened to keep up the illusion that his legs weren't shaking. George nodded and fell back toward Hamilton.

Once they arrived at the tent one of the men guarding it informed them that the redcoat had yet to give up any information.

"Hamilton, Montgomery, King, I want you three inside with me. The rest of you keep guard out here just in case. I'll inform you of anything that happens afterward.

Washington saw Lee's eyes narrow and his jaw clench. The man was insufferable, and he knew that inside George was already gloating. Washington tried desperately not to smirk when he saw George give Lee a shit eating grin. The man was so childish but Lee was an ass and deserved the treatment.

Upon entering the tent Washington observed the soldier tied to a chair. The man was filthy and covered in blood. It was obvious that he'd been smacked around when his soldiers tried to pry information from him. The man looked up and scanned the four of them, his eyes stopping on George. The blood drained from the mans face, his eyes widening, his jaw dropped slightly and he looked as if he couldn't get any words out.

"My king... my King George, you.. you are alive?"


	11. We both know what we know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm a lazy bum
> 
> Here is the next chapter homies
> 
> Thanks for comments, kudos, and bookmarks everyone. They legitimately make my day!

John Byron stared in disbelief at the young man who had just entered the tent. He had thought the man to be dead. Hell, everyone had thought the man to be dead.

"My king... my King George, you.. you are alive?"

John saw the panic stricken look wash over his majesty's face. Oh god, oh dear god he had been hiding. He had just revealed who he was. John was going to be executed he just knew it. And he also knew he would deserve it. His majesty had probably been hiding and planning the entire year and a half he had been gone. And John had been stupid enough to reveal the mans position.

George took a deep breath. He felt numb. His eyes felt as if tears were going to start to fall at any given moment. He knew that all eyes were on him. What should he do? He couldn't just confess, no he would be killed. He could lie? No. There was no way a General as high up as Byron would say that without it being true, and besides the man was a dreadful liar. He wouldn't have been able to pull such a scheme off.

So George did the only logical thing to do in his situation.

He ran.

George tore out of the tent and ran as fast as his legs could take him to somewhere. Anywhere but where he was right now. He couldn't go home. No. That wouldn't be his home any longer. They would cast him out. Or worse, they themselves would be hanged for treason. George felt his heart twist. How could he do this? To the Otto's? To Hamilton and his friends? To George? Oh god how could he have done this to George?

George stopped running and braced his hand on a tree next to him. He felt himself heave. He vomited onto the ground before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He needed- he need to keep going.

There. George saw an older man with a horse and a wagon slowly pacing themselves down the worn path of the road.

"Sir! Sir I'm terribly sorry to trouble you but can I borrow your horse?! It's urgent business for the army!" The old man looked him up and down. George did indeed look like an army man in his standard navy blue and ivory outfit. The old man gave a slight nod and opened his mouth to talk but George had unhinged the horse and was already slinging himself onto its back before the man could say the words.

"Thank you sir!"

Good. This was good. George knew he wouldn't have been able to run forever. Honestly he was surprised he had gotten this far. _But_ , he supposed, the shock of the truth had probably stunned them all and given him a head start.

The horse galloped through the woods and George could see it already becoming nightfall. Why on earth had that dinner been held so late? And why had that boy come in and tell them about the prisoner. And why had John Byron exposed him. So many why's and not enough answers.

George continued like this for several hours. He stopped at a clearing. His heart ached as he realized he'd come to his and George's spot. It was still as beautiful during the night as it was during the day. George dismounted and let the horse walk toward the small pond to get a drink. He himself felt rather parched as it was.

After a moment George sat on the grass. The events of the day made him so angry and sad and terrified of what was to come. He knew he couldn't hide forever. He would be found soon. Probably by tomorrow actually. George rubbed at his eyes and laid back, looking at the night sky.

George knew that whatever was to come, would come. Whether he was ready for it or not, it would happen. He let out a small chuckle and crossed his arms behind his head.

"You really messed up this time didn't you Georgie?" He asked himself. How would he get out of this one? He had two options ahead of him.

One; he could find the nearest British outpost and waltz in and take over then board the fastest ship back to England. There he would be taken back to the castle, berated, and probably have his head chewed off by his counsel. Then he would go back to living a lavish lifestyle surrounded by pompous people of wealth. He would be married off to the richest and fairest maiden and bear several children of his own to carry on his legacy. It would be sad and lonely, but George would be alive.

Or there was option number two;

George could man up and go back to the town. Hamilton would probably be his best bet to find. He would either be killed on sight or Hamilton would listen and George could explain everything. Then maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be executed. And if that happened, he might be able to talk to George. Maybe he could get the love of his life back and start again. They could be happy. They could win the war together and bring happiness to he colonies.

He sighed. What to do? George gave another sigh and rolled to his side. Well, he had made up his mind. Tomorrow he would find Hamilton and explain everything. What was the point of living like a king if he was alone. He'd felt more alive as a commoner here than he'd ever felt as a king there.

Yes. Tomorrow George was going to slip back to town and talk. He could do this. Everything was going to be okay. Right?

His eyes slipped shut as the wind washed over him. He felt cold without George beside him, an arm thrown over his waist and their legs tangled together.

He wanted that back and if he had the chance to get it back, George was going to do whatever it would take to get it back.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

George Washington stared at the opening of the tent. Silent. His head thrummed with a thousand words he wanted to say. His hands shook and he clenched them tightly.

"Sir?" Alexander placed a delicate hand on Washington's shoulder.

"Hamilton. Keep this information contained. No one outside of this tent hears a word of it. I'm going to go find our dear _King George._ " The name was spat with venom. Alexander flinched but he and the other men in the room nodded.

Washington walked out of the tent with a calm fury.

"Did little Kingy get scared General?" Charles Lee laughed, trying to get a rise out of Washington. The cold stare sent his way caused the man to step back and silence himself immediately.

"Go home. All of you. Get." The generals and lieutenants scattered away like ants as the General passed.

As George approached the stable to get a horse he finally let himself break. He sunk down to floor, tears in his eyes. He should of known. He should've known that the only way that someone like George would've wanted him was because- because he was a spy. God he should've seen it. And the boy hadn't even tried hard. And that's what he was! The King of England was nothing but a boy. With a name like George King they all should've known.

He was a fool.

The General of the continental army was a fool. Swooned and bedazzled by a pretty boy with promises of love. How could this have happened?


End file.
